Colors Of Love
by Himitsu Saijou
Summary: After Conan befriended a 17 year-old artist, he decided to visit his house one day. When he found a painting of himself in the artist's room, a portal appeared and he was forced to go inside. What will Conan do? Can he escape out of the painting? What's more, can the artist save the boy? (edited summary)
1. Meeting With The White Artist

Chapter One: Meeting With The White Artist

* * *

One fine day in Beika Street, a young, 7 year-old child named, 'Conan Edogawa' was walking along the street. He was walking aimlessly and he doesn't even know where to go...until he ended up in an art museum.

At first, he wasn't interested, because he doesn't have a heart for arts. But, he decided to go inside, anyway.

He went inside that art museum and was impressed by the number of arts and statues displayed. He took glances on some arts hanging on the wall while walking. Suddenly, he stopped walking when he saw an art that is somewhat beautiful. He walked towards the frame, not passing through the red line.

He was amazed by the art as he looked at it closer. It was a picture of a boy at the very center while the background are full of pictures of various things. Examples of those is a clock hanging on a wall, a baby crying, a war, a soldier with his gun, a girl and the boy himself. The title of the said art is 'Pictures of You, Pictures of Me' which was followed by a verse in a gold tablet:

_"Pictures of you, pictures of me  
__Hung upon your wall for the world to see  
Pictures of you, pictures of me,  
Remind us all of what we used to be"_

_-from an American song entitled, 'Pictures of You' by The Last Goodnight_

"Do you like it?" said a kind, sweet voice of a young male.

Conan was startled when he heard the voice. He turned to his right and saw a young, 17 year-old teenager wearing a white suit. He wore a sweet smile and with his indigo eyes that have such charm!

"Y-Yes," the boy replied in his innocent childish voice. "Wh-Who are you?"

First, the white-suited bowed, as if he was a gentleman.

"I am the artist of that artwork you're staring at for 3 minutes," he greeted. "My name is Kaito Kuroba. PLeasure to meet you, boy."

"I-I'm...Conan Edogawa," the boy stammered. "P-Pleasure to meet you, Kaito-nii-I mean-Kaito-san."

"No, no!; calling me 'Kaito-nii chan' is fine!"

"O-OK, Kaito-nii chan...I'm impressed about your art. The colors looked beautiful and the way you drew it was perfect! I don't even know what to say!"

"Is that so?"

"Very very sure!...You seemed disappointed. Something wrong?"

"Nah...You see, when I introduced myself to some people who are staring at my artwork, they didn't believed in me nor praise me. But, since you're a little boy, I guess, you would easily believe in me."

"No, I already knew that you're the real artist."

"Eh? How?"

"Look at the picture of the boy! It resembles you. So maybe, you drew yourself in this artwork so that people can even recognized you. It was even written here in this gold tablet!"

Conan pointed at the gold tablet below the artwork, beside the first gold tablet which includes the title and the verse.

"I see..." said the artist, "You have a keen observation, Conan-kun. You're going to be a great detective when you grow up!"

Conan laughed shyly, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey, Conan-kun, can you come with me for awhile?"

"Hmm...? Where?"

"At a fancy restaurant. I will treat you, anyway."

"Eh...?"

And so, the two left the art museum and went to a fancy, Italian restaurant nearby. They had a delicious meal. Kaito watched Conan as he eats his pasta.

"Wow! Delicious!" Conan said happily, as he smiled.

"Is that so?" asked the artist. "Glad you liked it."

Kaito noticed that Conan has sauce stains under the boy's chin. Conan noticed the artist's eyes are looking at his chin and he looked at it. He saw sauce stains on it. He blushed a little because of embarrassment. But, as he was about to get napkin to wipe it, the artist hold the boy's wrist.

"It's alright," said the artist, as he let the boy's hand go. "I'll wipe it for you."

The artist used his other hand's thumb to wipe away the boy's mess. The boy turned pink when he saw this. The artist even licked the sauce on his thumb which made Conan turned red. The artist noticed the boy's face. He smiled after licking his thumb. Then, he kissed the boy, using the menu on the table as cover. Luckily, beside them was a window and they were on the 4th floor. The boy was shocked from what the artist did to him. When they break apart, the boy wiped his mouth with his arm while the artist licked his lips.

"Isn't that delicious, Conan-kun?" asked the artist.

The boy didn't say a word. His face was very red that he an't say a thing or two nor even look at the artist's face.

The artist simply smiled at the boy.

As the two left the restaurant, Conan looked at his right, with a serious, calm face. His face's redness disappeared.

"I think...I should go home now." he said. "It's already 11:45 p.m. and I think, Ran-nee chan must be looking for me."

The artist was surprised and he smiled.

"I will drive you home with my white limo." he said, smiling.

"That's too much. I think, I should walk home, instead."

"No; just go inside the limo and I'll drive you home. Is it fine?"

Conan can't answer a thing. He knew that the artist has an interest on him, the kiss back then was the proof. he just don't understand. But, he had no choice so, he nodded at the artist. The artist smiled in relief.

And so, the two went inside the limo and have a short chat about themselves.

Conan told the artist about the cases he usually encounters, while the artist talked about his works and his life. The two had such a lively chat.

Finally, they reached the Mouri Detective Agency, Conan's home. Conan and the artist went outside the limo.

"So this is your home, a detective agency." the artist commented. "No wonder you usually encounter such cases."

"I know," replied the boy. "Well, I gotta go inside. I hope we can meet again sometime, Kaio-nii chan."

"Bye...,Tantei-kun."

The two waved goodbye at each other. The artist went inside his limo again and went home while, Conan went inside the agency.

"I'm home!" said Conan happily, as he opened the agency's door.

"Conan-kun, welcome back!" greeted Ran, who was at the kitchen making lunch.

Conan went inside the room and lay on the sofa.

"Conan-kun, are you going to eat lunch?" asked Ran.

"I'm full, Ran-nee chan." answered the boy.

"Eh? That's strange. Then, where did you have your lunch?"

"At the Professor's house. He said that invented another game and told me that I should try it out! It was great and I was able to finished it for one hour! And, he even told me that I should have my lunch there."

"I see...Then, I'm going to eat lunch by myself, then."

"Hmm...? Where's Uncle?"

"Well, I think he's outside. He said that's he's going to play mahjong with his friends and told me that he doesn't need lunch."

"Eh...?"

Conan looked at the other couch facing him. He once remembered that day when Heiji told him one thing:

_"Kudo, if there's someone that has an interest on ya, then, ye should some more time with that person! Until your bond deepens!"_

" 'Until that bond that bond deepens...' eh?" the boy thought. "I don't know. I don't even have an interest towards the guy. But..., maybe I should try."

* * *

(The...3rd KaiShin fanfic. Hope ya like it!)


	2. The Two Pieces of Artworks

Chapter 2: The Two Pieces of Artworks

* * *

After the first kiss incident, Conan has become confused. But, whenever he thinks about it, the only thing that comes next to his mind was Heiji's advice. He just doesn't get it...until one Saturday afternoon, when he went to the park to calm down.

He was sitting at a bench under a tree. It was a little windy in that park. He could hear the children's happy voices, while playing at the park. He was watching at them, and he smiled.

"What are you doing here, Tantei-kun?" a voice rang out beside Conan.

Conan was startled and almost feel out of the bench because someone caught him. He looked beside him and saw a white-suited teenager, holding at his shirt (he needed to because, Conan almost fall). Conan recognized the said teenager.

"K-K-K-Kaito-nii chan!?" the boy stammered. "Wh-What are you doing here? By the way, let me go."

The white-suited teenager smiled and let the boy go and the boy sat back on the bench. His face was red once more, since he saw the white artist which he met. The artist who gave him his first kiss. The white artist noticed the boy's face.

"What's wrong, Tantei-kun?" the white artist asked wonderingly. "Your face seems red. Do you have a fever or something?"

"N-No...Nothing." answered the red-faced boy. "There's...something that's troubling me."

'What...do you mean?"

"Well, it's just that I...I...Oh, never mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah..."

The artist looked above the sky.

"The yellow sun reminds me about your smile," he began. "The green trees reminds me about your calm side. The blue sky reminds me about my mind and the white clouds reminds me about my memories, floating freely in my mind."

Conan heard everything what the artist said. He was confused and his redness disappeared.

"What...are you talking about?" asked the confused boy.

"No, nothing." answered the artist, as he smiled at the boy. "It's just another verse that I'm making for my new art. Since, I've think about the verse, I guess, I need to think of a title."

"...Based from the verse, I think, I've come up one."

"Eh? what is it, Tantei-kun?"

"Hmm...Maybe, 'What Nature Reminds Me About' will be a nice title."

"Eh?...OK! It's decided then!"

The artist opened his bag. He got his painting tools: the stand, a pile of blank canvases, a pencil, an eraser, brush, and some paint. Conan was surprised about this.

"Now, then," said the artist, as he held up his pencil, "let's start sketching first."

Conan saw how the artist worked. The artist sketched the whole thing first on a blank canvas. Next, he highlighted it by sketching it once more. Then, he started coloring it. Conan was impressed about the artist's talent. After a few minutes, the painting was finished.

"Wow..." Conan uttered. "That's...awesome!"

"Really?" said the artist, as he was keeping his tools (except for the stand and the painting) "I think so, too."

"I can't believe that you had such a great talent, Kaito-nii chan! This is the first time I've seen you painting!"

The artist was surprised from the boy's words. He doesn't even know whether that is a comment, a compliment or an insult.

"...It's a comment and a praise." said Conan.

"Oh! ..I-I see." the artist stammered, but he gave the boy a smile. "Well, it seems to me that you're impressed about my talents, eh?"

"K-Kinda like that."

"I see...Hey, Tantei-kun,"

"Eh?"

"Do you...want to try painting?"

Conan's face turned pinkish red. "Wh-What do you mean?"

"It seems like, you wanted to draw beautifully like me. Want to have a try? I'll get the tools for you."

Conan wanted to stop but, Kaito quickly got his painting tools. Conan sighed and he had no choice. Kaito removed his painting and putted it beside him. He moved the stand with the blank canvas in front of Conan. Because the stand was a little high, Conan stood up on the chair. He got the pencil and the eraser which the artist lend him and started sketching.

At first, he feels a little bit annoyed since he knew that the artist was watching. He sighed for a while and continued sketching. Suddenly, he felt nostalgic when he remembered that song which he once heard. It was the piano version of the song, 'Complication' by Rookiez. He remembered, that exact same tone. And, as he draw, he felt his hand was so light, that he could draw freely. After sketching, he started painting the whole thing. He then again, felt nostalgic when he listened to that song in his mind. He almost cried at the middle but, his tears didn't fell.

Finally, it was finished. He was about to call the artist beside him when he noticed that the artist was sleeping. He couldn't helped it, since it took for a very long time to finish the artwork. So, Conan put his things down on the bench and waked the sleeping artist.

After a few attempts, the artist finally, woke up. He saw the boy's painting. He was surprised, that the one who the boy drew was..the artist himself. He smiled and got the painting.

"I'll keep it," said the artist to the boy, "-with my painting."

The artist left with his things and the two paintings, leaving the boy behind, puzzled. The boy didn't knew what was the purpose for the artist to keep his artwork...until the very next day.

The boy once again, stumbled at the same museum where he met the artist. Knowing that he could meet the artist there, the boy went inside the museum once more.

He started glancing at the artwork and noticed that some were added. Then, he noticed something...at the right wall, where he saw the previous artwork, he saw two new ones...

One of them was a painting, that features the sun, the blue sky and the clouds, and the trees. This was written at the gold tablet below the painting:

_What Natures Reminds Me About  
Kaito Kuroba_

_The yellow sun reminds me about your smile,  
__The green trees reminds me about your calm side,  
The blue sky reminds me about my mind,  
__And the white clouds reminds me about my memories, floating freely in my mind_

Conan recognized the painting! The verse! The name of the artist! Yes, he knew it! It was the artist's painting yesterday. And besides the said painting, was a face of 16-17 year-old white suited teenager, holding a rose. This was written at the gold tablet below the said painting:

_The White Artist  
Edogawa Conan_

_Yes, that's right! He is a handsome artist!  
Who will try to steal your heart  
No, he's not a thief, but an artist  
Who will paint your feelings  
_

Conan's face turned red when he read the verse. He can't believe! Why would that artist write such a verse? Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Are you surprised, Tantei-kun?" the voice said. "Your face tells me."

Conan almost jumped in fear. Beside him, was the white artist, smirking. The boy's face turned red.

"Kaito-nii chan!" Conan cried in amazement (but, not that loud) "Wh-What are you doing here!? And, why did you made a verse for my painting!?"

The artist snickered. "One, I usually visit this place and two, it's a hobby of mine. I make verses for my paintings. And now, including yours."

"Heheh...Really?"

"Of course!"

The artist ruffled the boy's hair and the conversation continues with an argument.

_"This feeling...What is this? Is Hattori really right? Should I continue going with the flow...Oh well, I have no choice then."_

* * *

(I was listening to the piano version of the song, "Complication" by Rookiez is PUNK'D.)  
(Also, I shorten the name of the said band. (Sorry anyway.))


	3. The Weird Painting

Chapter Three: The Weird Painting

* * *

Conan was lying on the couch one Saturday afternoon at the agency. He was looking at the ceiling with drowsy eyes. He kept wondering one thing: should he visit the artist? Well, he didn't know the answer. Why? He just couldn't forgive that artist. For bringing his painting at the museum where the two met and hung it up beside the artist's painting. The boy blushed hardly when he remembered that, with his angry eyes closed.

Then, Conan sat up, with serious eyes and gritted teeth.

"I guess, it's decided, then." he said as he smiled evilly showing a red nerve on his forehead. "I'm going to visit that artist to give him a piece of my mind."

He went to reach the door, with his feet stomping hard. Ran heard Conan's footsteps and called him.

"Conan-kun," Ran called out. "Why are you so angry?"

Conan stopped, looked behind and gave Ran a fake smile. "No, nothing. And, I'm not angry, Ran-nee chan." Conan slammed the door loudly, which surprised Ran.

Conan putted his hands in his pants pockets and went upstairs. His feet were stomping very hard. Man, he really _was_ that angry.

He opened the door and went inside the room. He went to his and Kogoro's room. He remembered that the artist's address was under his pillow. Conan kneel down and removed his pillow. As he suspected, the address was there. He smiled evilly. He clutched the address tightly in his hand and kept it inside his pocket. He went outside and closed the door behind him before he left.

While going downstairs, he got the address once more and read it:

_Kuroba Residence, 3rd block, 1st district, Beika_

Conan reached the side way and hailed a taxi. A taxi stopped and Conan went inside.

"Where are we going, little boy?" asked the driver happily.

"Take me to this place." said the boy as he handled the driver the address.

The driver took a look on it and kept it in his pocket and started driving.

After a few minutes, they reached the place. Conan was about to pay the driver but the driver told him not to.

"It's alright." said the driver. "You don't really have to pay."

"Eh? But, Driver-san." said Conan.

"It's OK, I live here."

"Eh? Wh-What do you mean, Driver-san?"

The driver removed his cap.

"I actually live here." the driver said in a familiar voice.

Conan's eyebrow twitched.

"So, it was you, after all." Conan said annoyingly. "You _damn _artist."

"Eh? So you mean that, you've already know that I was the driver?" snickered the driver in the artist voice.

"Obviously. It was your eyes and you face. It was a young face of a 16-17 year-old person. Also, your hairstyle told me."

"Eh...?"

The artist, who is still wearing the driver outfit, ruffled the boy's hair.

"Anyway, should we come in?" asked the artist happily.

"Ah, sure." answered the boy, confused.

The artist opened the gate and the two walked inside the front yard. While they were walking, Conan snickered. The artist heard this.

"Wh-What's wrong, Conan-kun?" asked the artist surprisingly.

"Nothing," the boy answered. "You just reminded me about Holmes."

" 'Holmes', you say? You mean 'Sherlock Holmes', that famous detective?"

"Yeah."

"H-How come?"

"You see, even though he was a detective, he was a master of disguise. Proof for that fact is at the novel, 'A Study In Scarlet' and at 'A Scandal in Bohemia', a chapter that is part of the novel, 'The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes'."

The artist stopped suddenly, and the boy stopped too. The artist was left speechless.

"You know, I'm not much of a 'Sherlock Holmes' fan." said the artist as he snickered. "But, it seems that, that must be one of the reasons you're very smart when solving cases."

"K-Kinda like that." said the boy.

When the artist looked at the front, he saw a door in front of him.

"Woah, I guess here we are, then." said the artist.

He opened the door and as the door was opened, Conan was surprised.

The room had carpets everywhere, some furniture, and a gold chandelier hanging above the ceiling. There was even a staircase at the center and at the second floor has two parts, the east wing and the west wing. At the second floor, there was a painting placed at the middle. It was the painting which Conan made, the exact same painting which was found at the museum.

The two went inside and have a seat on the couch which was at the very left side. Conan looked around and noticed that there were paintings everywhere. And, he recognized those paintings. Those were the ones which the artist made.

"Surprised, eh?" said the artist.

"Are those paintings are the original ones or the replicas?" asked Conan, as he looked at the artist.

"The real ones, of course! And those were the only original ones."

"Th-Then, that means, the paintings at the museum...Those were...replicas?"

"Yes!"

"W-Woah..."

Conan stood up and walked around the room, checking at the paintings. Then, he went upstairs. First, Conan stared at the painting at the middle. It was the painting which he made. Then, Conan went to the west wing. He walked around and saw great paintings.

Then, he saw a room. Out of curiosity, he went inside that room. As he went inside, he was surprised.

The room was messy. There was a bed at the left side, a chair beside it, a stand at the middle with empty canvases, a case on a stool, a closet at the right side, and a painting beside it, hanging on the wall. Conan looked at the painting closer, and was surprised. The painting was a picture of him, sitting on a bench, holding a dove and white feathers surrounded the boy. He read the tablet below it that says:

_The Little Boy And The White Dove  
__by: Kaito Kuroba_

_While the boy was sitting on a bench at a park on day,  
A dove landed on his head  
As the boy looked up, the dove flew up  
And landed on the boy's hands_

Conan felt nostalgic and smiled. As he held his hand on the painting, a portal suddenly opened and Conan felt like a strong wind is blowing at the left side, forcing him to go inside the portal. Conan was strong enough to stand on his feet. And so, in order to let the artist know where was he, he threw he glasses on the floor. Then, he was blown away.

The boy shouted loudly. Loud enough that the artist heard this. The artist was shocked and he rushed upstairs.

"Was that Conan-kun?" the artist thought to himself. "It was him! It must be him! No one else is inside the room except for the two of us. I think he discovered my room since I heard his voice coming from the west wing! Could it be...he discovered that painting and then..Oh no!"

When the artist reached his room, he found out that the door was opened. Everything turned into a mess. Some pieces of empty canvases were scattered. His case was on the floor opened, and the painting tools were scattered. Then finally, a pair of glasses was found on the floor. The artist got the glasses and recognized this.

"These glasses are Conan-kun's!" thought the artist. "Then, that means, there's one explanation to this:"

The artist looked at the painting with serious eyes.

"-Conan-kun was inside the painting."

The artist sat on his bed, with his chin on his hand, making a thinking face.

"If I'm correct, the only way to get outside is my painting, which was located at the very middle of the second floor. Then that means, Conan-kun needs to pass three paintings which are:

The King of the West  
A Detective From London

and finally,

The Witch of the Black Forest.

I must save Conan-kun and will look for him."

The artist changed his clothes. He decided to wear his casual clothes since, it won't be that far. After changing, the artist putted his hand on the painting. Then, a portal and a strong wind appeared. The artist went inside the painting himself.

_"I will save you Conan-kun! I promise that."_

* * *

(Wooh! OK, three more to go!)  
(By the way, the picture I'm using now, I drew this. THAT IS TRUE.)


	4. The King of the West

Chapter Four: Meeting The King of the West

* * *

After Conan went inside a mysterious portal, he suddenly fell unto something. He stood up and brushed off the dirt on his clothes.

"Where the hell am I?" he thought to himself.

He looked at the front and saw a beautiful castle. He looked around and saw that there were flowers, trees and butterflies everywhere. Suddenly Conan realized that he was outside the castle when he saw a handsome, young lad wearing a crown and was dressed-up as he was a prince.

As Conan approached the lad, the lad spotted him and approached the boy.

"Hello, there, little one." greeted the lad. "Ya must be that boy, 'Conan' Kaito-san has been talkin' about, eh?"

The boy was surprised. "H-How did you know about Kaito-nii chan? And, who are you?"

"I don't have a name but, I'm called the King of the West and I rule the Kingdom of the West." answered the lad.

"The King...of the West? Wait..isn't that one of Kaito-nii chan's paintings!?"

"That's correct, boy." the king answered as he sat on the grass. His smile changed into a frown.

Conan was surprised by the king's sudden change of expression. He sat beside him, and looked at king's face. For some reason, Conan had a weird feeling.

"The king...He looks like...Hattori!" Conan thought to himself. "But...why?"

"Your Majesty," Conan said.

"Come on, call me King, instead." said the king happily as he smiled at Conan.

"O-OK..." said Conan.

Silence occurred but, Conan broke the silence.

"Ano saa, King," Conan began. "How did you know about Kaito-nii chan?"

The king looked surprised and then, he smiled.

"How did I know him? Well, he usually visits this place." the king answered. "By goin' through the portal ye just went in."

"W-What!? H-How did you know about that!?" Conan asked surprisingly, that he almost jump.

The king snickered. "I saw ya comin' out from that portal from this view, ya know!"

"Oh..Is that so?" Conan thought to himself, in his deep and annoyed voice.

"Anyway, you kinda reminded me of someone." Conan said.

"Whaddya mean?" the king asked, surprised.

"You see, I have a friend from a city called, 'Osaka' in our country."

"OK..."

"His name is Hattori Heiji. He kinda looks like you. You almost have the same age as him since he's 17 years-old, tanned, normally built, and also, his personality is just like yours."

The king's face turned red. Because, everything is true. Yes, he is tanned, 17 years-old, normally built. But, he doesn't know that his look-alike has also the same personality as that of his.

"So, about this Hattori guy ye're talkin' about." he said, as he lay down. "Is he one of yer acquaintances or somethin'?"

"Kinda like that." Conan answered as he looked at the king who was lying down. "He's...my trusted ally..and my best friend."

Conan looked at the sky as he remembered those greatest moments and he kept hearing Heiji's voice in his mind.

_"Kudo! Oi, Kudo!"_

_"Kudo, let's go!"_

_"Kudo, we've got a lead!"_

_"Alright, let's go, Kudo!"_

_"Kudo!"_

_"Kudo?"  
_

_"Ah! If it isn't Kudo!"_

Conan smiled to himself as he was twirling a flower's stem. Did he really missed his friend that much? The answer was a yes. Why? Because his tears fell when he remembered his best friend.

"What should I do, Hattori?" Conan thought to himself. "What should I do?"

The king noticed the boy. He sat up and looked at the boy's face. The king was surprised.

"Ya really do miss 'im, eh?" said the king to Conan.

"Yep, I do." Conan said as he wiped away his tears. "Anyway, I'll be leaving now. See you next time, King."

As Conan stood up, the king grabbed the boy's wrist, which made Conan look back.

"Before ya go anywhere, there's somethin' that I need to tell ya." the king told Conan as he let Conan's hand go.

"What is it, King?" the boy asked.

"Go straight to the north and ye'll find three pathways. All ya have to do is to walk four steps in each pathway and listen for the thunder. In that way, it'll lead ya to the next person ye're gonna meet, the detective from London."

"Wait, those are the directions?"

"Yeah! Now hurry up! Ya need to go home, do ya? Then, run along!"

Conan smiled at the king and thanked him. Then, he went to his way.

He kept running straight to north and he found three pathways. Following the king's directions, the boy walked four steps at the first pathway and listened for the thunder. There was nothing.

He did the same to second pathway, but there wasn't.

Finally, he did the same to the third pathway and he did heard the thunder. Conan then, followed the pathway.

_"I should thank that king again if I come here once more. Right, Hattori?"_

* * *

Meanwhile, Kaito rushed and found the king.

"Ah, Kaito-san." the king said. "I've just met the boy ye're talkin' about."

"You mean, Conan-kun?" Kaito asked worriedly as he stopped running to take a break. "Where did he go?"

"He went straight to that stupid detective from London's destination."

"Ah...I understand you." Kaito said in his annoyed voice.

Anyway, which pathway was it again?"

"The third pathway."

"Really? Thank you, King. See you!"

And off the artist went.

* * *

_"I'm definetly going to find you, Conan-kun! Definetly!"_

* * *

**(Wooh! I'm too tired and too bored! The reason the number of words are different! Anyway, hope ya like it!)  
(I decided to call Kuroba, 'Kaito' instead of 'the artist'. But, I will still continue calling him, 'the artist' unless it's necessary.)  
(Edited.)**


	5. The Detective From London

Chapter 5: The Detective From London

* * *

As Conan kept running along the pathway, he kept hearing the thunder for about a number of times. He knew it's going to rain but, he can't stop running. He need to go home. As he kept running, he noticed lots of people wearing formal clothes. Some women have their umbrellas opened, while some men are wearing their hats. Poor kids kept running around while some are at the alleyways. Conan had a feeling that he knew this place. Finally, he stopped running. He looked at his right and he saw a building. Above the door was this sign:

_221B_

"Wait!" Conan thought to himself. " '221B' is Holmes' address...Then that means, I'm at Baker Street. I think, I need to see whether Holmes is really there."

Conan rang the doorbell. Then, a old woman wearing a maid's outfit opened the door. She has pale skin, greyish her and has blue eyes.

"Mrs. Hudson, perhaps?" Conan said, speaking English in his Japanese accent.

"Yes, young man." replied Mrs. Hudson. "What do you want from Mr. Holmes?"

"I wanted to talk to him."

"Really? Well then, please, come in."

Mrs. Hudson let Conan inside then, she led the boy upstairs. When Conan reached the floor, he was surprised to see someone else. As he looked behind, Mrs. Hudson was already gone.

There was a man, sitting on a green sofa, holding a newspaper while smoking his pipe. Conan can hear the cackling sound of the fire at the fireplace. The man looked at Conan's direction and Conan was somewhat paralyzed. But the man, laughed.

"Hey there, little one." the man said, in a kind voice. He was speaking Japanese but with a slight hint of British accent. "Come, have a seat."

Conan gulped as he approached the man. As he got closer, he was surprised when he saw the man's face.

It was a face of a 16-17 year-old boy, has blond hair, almond-colored eyes, and is dressed-up like Sherlock Holmes. He was even wearing brown gloves.

As Conan sat beside the man, he asked, "Who are you?"

The man smiled at the boy. "I am just a mere detective here in London."

"Eh? B-But, Mrs. Hudson said that you are Sherlock Holmes."

"Oh? Did she?"

The man paused as he snickered.

"I'm sorry about that." the man continued. "You see, a teenager named, 'Kaito Kuroba' painted me."

"Eh? Kaito-nii chan did?" Conan said.

"Why, yes. Wait...You must be the boy who is named after Holmes' creator, right?"

"Y-Yes, I am. I'm Conan Edogawa."

"Oh, I see. Pleasure to meet you, Conan."

"P-Pleasure to meet you, Sir."

Conan took a glance on the newspaper the detective was holding. The detective spotted the boy then, he gave the newspaper to the boy. The boy took it but looked at the detective with a puzzled, yet childish face.

"You wanted to read the newspaper, right?" the detective said as he smiled at the boy.

"W-Well...Kind of." Conan said.

While the detective is smoking his pipe, Conan watched him. His name is covered by the newspaper by not his eyes. There must be something that the boy noticed.

"The detective...He looks like...Hakuba." Conan thought to himself. "C-Could it be, the detective was based from Hakuba? But...how?"

The detective took a glance at the boy and the boy quickly covered his face with the newspaper. The detective smiled.

"What's wrong, boy?" the detective asked sweetly.

"N-Nothing," Conan answered. "It's just that you reminded me about someone."

"Hmm...?"

"W-Well, like you, he lives in London but sometimes, visits our country. You know, 'Japan'."

"I know. Please, continue."

"Well, his name is Hakuba Saguru. I don't know his age but, I think he has the same age as yours. He's calm, somewhat arrogant and...I don't know. The only word I could describe about him is 'calm'."

"Oh...? He's like my mirror."

"Eh? Your mirror? Oh...I get it."

"Good thing you do."

Conan stood up as he gave the newspaper to the detective.

"I think I should be going now." Conan said. "I think I should be in a hurry. I had a great time with you. Thank you and good bye, Mr. Detective."

Conan was about to go downstairs when the detective stopped him by grabbing the boy's hand.

"Do you even know where to go?" the detective asked confidently.

Conan lowered his head and didn't spoke for a few seconds. The detective smiled and let the boy's hand go.

"You know the Big Ben, right?" the detective said.

"Y-Yeah." Conan responded, surprised. "Why?"

"You need to go to the foot of the Big Ben. You must go to the front wall of the clock. Then, knocked three times."

"Three times?"

"Yes. Then, when you heard a creak, that means a door is opened. Go inside so that you will reach your final destination: the Black Forest."

"Those are...directions again?"

" 'Again'?"

"You know the King of the West?"

"Oh yes. That hot-blooded king, he's such a fellow. Why?"

"He gave me directions about going here. But, I didn't know that you live here. The place where Holmes lived."

The detective chuckled silently. Then, he faced the boy.

"I know, but, that's how I was painted." the detective said. "I was painted here in a building, which has a sign above the front door that says, '221B'."

The detective sat back on his comfy sofa and smoked his pipe. Then, he checked his golden pocket watch.

"You should run along now, boy. The time is ticking." the detective said lastly.

Conan nodded happily then, he went downstairs. He opened the door, closed it behind him and quickly hailed a cab. A cab stopped and Conan went in.

"Where do you want to go, boy?" the driver asked in English.

"Take me at the foot of the Big Ben." Conan answered in the same language.

The driver whipped his horses and the horses run along. While Conan is inside the cab, he forgot something: he doesn't have the money to pay the driver. Yes, he has money, about 270 yen but, it's different! He's in London!

While thinking, the cab stopped. Conan went outside and saw that he was exactly in front of the cab.

Conan turned to the driver.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Driver." Conan said in a apologetic voice, while speaking English. "My money is different from your place."

The driver smiled as he patted the boy.

"It's alright." the driver said, speaking English. "Since you're somewhat in a different world and your the second person who knows about this place."

" 'Second'? Then, who was the first?"

"A lad in his teens who usually wears white clothes."

Then, it hit Conan. It was Kaito!

"So that means, that artist knew about the 'hidden entrance' at the Big Ben." Conan thought to himself as he smirked.

Then, Conan approached the wall and knocked it three times. After a second, he heard a creak. Suddenly, the wall suddenly moved itself. Conan quickly went inside and waved goodbye at the driver. Then, as Conan got inside the wall, the wall moved itself, closing the passageway. The driver smiled and left.

* * *

Meanwhile, after Conan went inside the 'hidden entrance' at the Big Ben, Kaito quickly rushed to the building whose front door has a sign, '221B' above it.

Kaito quickly rang the doorbell about three times.

"Hurry up, hurry up!" he thought to himself angrily.

When Mrs. Hudson opened the door, Kaito quickly went inside and went upstairs. As he reached the floor, he panted. The detective heard the voice of the artist then, he approached him. The detective putted his right hand on his waist.

"What's wrong, Mr. Kuroba?" the detective asked the artist sarcastically.

"Y-You've met him, right?" Kaito said between breaths. "T-that boy?"

"Ah, you mean, 'Conan'? Yes."

"D-Did he went to the c-clock?"

"Yeah, he did."

"Good then. T-Thank you, M-Mr. Detective."

Then, Kaito ran off outside and hailed a cab. When cab stopped right in front of him, Kaito quickly went inside. Before the driver can even asked where Kaito is going, the artist shouted,

"Take me to the big Ben! Please, sir, hurry up!"

The driver quickly whipped his horses and off the thing go. After a few minutes, Kaito reached his destination. He got out of the cab, knocked the wall three times and the wall moved itself. Kaito quickly got inside the wall and the wall once more moved, closing the passageway. The confused driver left after Kaito got inside.

* * *

_"Finally, the last stage!" (Conan)_

* * *

_"I can finally find you, Conan-kun!" (Kaito)_

* * *

**(Finished the whole thing exactly 8:33 p.m. because of 'long commercial breaks'.)  
(Hope ya like it! Last one: Aoko-san's-! Ch-Cho'o matte! Aoko ja ne! Akako ya! 'Akako'! (W-Wait a minute! It's not Aoko! It's Akako! Akako!))  
(RFF. Review, Favorite, Follow.)**


	6. The Witch of the Black Forest

Finale: The Witch of the Black Forest

* * *

**Dictionary:  
**

_**Ba'aro:** __short term for, 'Bakayarou!' which means, 'Stupid!'_

* * *

After Conan passed the first two paintings, he needs to past the final painting: The With of the Black Forest. As he kept running, he noticed that the pathway turned suddenly grey and the atmosphere seems to emit a dark violet aura. There were even dry leafless oak trees everywhere.

"H-How...scary." Conan thought. "As expected from the 'Black Forest'."

Conan started walking slowly just to be sure there is no danger anywhere. But while he was walking, he can heard weird sounds. The sound of the bats, a wolf, and finally, a witch's laugh. Conan was surprised when he saw a woman wearing a witch's outfit. But, she isn't wearing her hood. But right next to her is a picture frame, hanging at a oak tree. But there's some scheme going on. There's a big, black pot that emits violet bubbles.

"Probably, she's making some sort of potion." Conan thought as he approached the witch. But he stopped when the witch noticed the boy.

The witch walked towards the boy and lend her gloved hand.

"Come here, boy." the witch said. "Don't need to be scared. I'm actually a kind witch."

Conan hold the witch's hand and the two started walking towards the place where the painting was. Conan sat on a oak log while the witch is reading some kind of magic spell book. Conan looked at the painting of Kaito that was hanging there.

"That must be the exit." Conan thought to himself. "But...I can't escape from this witch."

"That is right, boy." said the witch. "That painting of Master Kaito is the very exit to this world."

"Eh!? H-How did you know about that!? Y-You can read minds!? Oh...right, since you're a witch."

The witch giggled and smiled at the boy.

"It's obvious, isn't it, little boy?" the witch said. "And you're somewhat cute. I'm the witch of the Black Forest."

"P-Pleasure to meet you." Conan said shyly. "I-I'm Conan Edogawa. From Kaito-nii chan's world."

"Oh! Conan, you say? Then that means, you're that Conan that Master Kaito has fallen in love with!"

"EH!? W-What do you mean, 'fallen in love with'?"

The witch putted down her book and putted it on a top of a big blue, violet-spotted mushroom.

"Well, you see," the witch began. "Master Kaito usually asks some love advice from me."

"Love advice?" Conan repeated.

"Yes. He usually asks some so that you two can get along very well. But..."

"But what?"

"I...I...I wanted Master Kaito to love me!"

Silence occurred for a few seconds but Conan broke it with a huge shout of "EH!?".

The witch nodded with a blush on her face.

"I wanted Master Kaito to love me. I've use all my spells, my charm, but it didn't work on him, saying, 'I like Conan-kun more than you.'."

Then, the witch burst into tears. But, crying as a matured woman. Conan was somewhat surprised. He stood up and approached the crying witch who sat back.

"You don't really have to worry, Witch-san." Conan said. "Because, someone actually, has a crush on you."

The witch stopped crying when she heard the last sentence. Then, she looked at the boy.

"Someone has a crush on me?" she said. "Who?"

"The detective from London."

"Eh? T-That arrogant detective? W-Why would he had a crush on me? I thought she liked that blue-haired Irene Adler."

"I-Irene Adler?"

"Yes! She has the same age as that of that detective. He even got an interest towards her! But, why is it have to be me!?"

Then, Conan hold the witch's right shoulder.

"It's because he told me a favor." Conan said.

"A favor?" the witch repeated. "W-What kind of favor?"

"He told me, that he wanted to tell you something."

"W-What is that?"

" _'Miss Witch, I know you wanted to make Mr. Kaito fall in love with you. But you know, after all these days, I'm somewhat in love with you. I know that you know my interest towards Irene Adler but, actually, she's already married to a lawyer. That's why, I decided to take interest towards you. Besides, your even more interesting since you're a witch. But, if you really like Mr. Kaito so much then, I will happily accept that.' _"

The witch was speechless about it. She lowered her head once more. Then, she smiled.

"Heh? That arrogant detective." the witch said. "I guess, I have no choice then."

Then, she putted her hand on Conan's left shoulder.

"Conan," the witch said. "If you're going to this world again, please tell the detective that I would accept his confession and I will love him back. Is it alright for you?"

Conan nodded, with his face red.

"Now then, let's go back to your problem." the witch said. "You wanted to go home, right?"

"Y-Yes." Conan answered. "W-Why?"

"You see, in order to leave this world, you need to pass through me."

The witch snapped her fingers and a puff of violet smoke appeared in mid-air. When the smoke was cleared, a book appeared, floating on mid-air, in front of the witch. It positioned itself below the witch's chest, still floating.

Conan was surprised about it but, his eyes became serious.

"H-How then?" Conan asked.

The witch laughed before answering.

"How? Well, all you need to do is to memorize all three verses of the three paintings that you passed, including mine." she answered.

"M-Memorize them!?"

"Why, yes. Why? Are you giving up, little boy?"

"Heh! A detective never gives up. I'll accept your challenge."

"Very good! Now then, let's begin!"

The floating book opened and flipped the pages itself. After a few pages, it stopped.

"Now then, memorize the verse in painting number one: The King of the West."

"The King of the West." Conan thought. "Hattori..."

Conan turned around to think. While after a few seconds, he looked at the witch with serious eyes.

"You've got it, boy?" asked the witch, crossing her legs.

"Y-Yes." Conan stammered. "If I'm correct, the verse for the King of the West is:

_If there's the King of the North, _  
_The King of the South_  
_And the King of the East_  
_Then that means one thing:_  
_There is also the King of the West_

Is that right?"

The witch looked at the book for a few seconds. Then, she smiled.

"Correct!" she said.

Conan sighed in relief. He almost got it wrong, anyway.

Then, the book flipped a page.

"Now then, the verse in painting number two: 'A Detective From London'." she said.

Conan thought once more then he spoke, while his hand is on his chin.

"The verse for the painting 'A Detective from London' is...:

_There is once a friend that I know  
He's not from Japan but from London.  
But, I respect him so much, why is that?  
Because he is a detective from that dark, quiet city._

..."

"Correct again" the witch said. "You have a good memory, little boy!"

Conan blushed as he scratched the back of his head.

"T-That was nothing." he said, shyly.

"Finally, the last verse. For painting number three: 'The Witch of the Black Forest'."

Conan didn't took a time to think. Instead, he spoke:

"_Somewhere in the Black Forest  
T'was a black witch, sitting on a log  
She was reading another of her spell books  
But to tell you the truth, she is a good witch._

Right?"

The witch went quiet but she smiled. She snapped her fingers and a portal appeared at Kaito's painting.

"You've got them all correct, boy." the witch said. "Now, hurry up and enter that portal before it closes!"

Conan nodded and thanked the witch. But before he could get inside, a voice rang out nearby.

"Wait a minute, Conan-kun!"

Conan and the witch looked at the voice's direction and they found the artist, who was panting so hard.

"K-Kaito-nii chan!" Conan cried in surprised.

"Master Kaito!" the witch exclaimed.

Kaito tried to stand up but, he feels like his body is too heavy because he was too tired. He was about to collapse but Conan caught him before he could fall on the ground. Conan putted Kaito's hands on his shoulders and hold the artist's wrist.

"This guy is so heavy." Conan thought to himself as he moved his body a little. Then, he turned to the witch.

"Witch-san." Conan said. "Thank you. Now, we're going home. Goodbye."

Conan used the giant mushroom as a stool and jumped right through the portal. Then, the portal disappeared as Conan and Kaito got inside.

Meanwhile, the witch was speechless. But, she smiled to herself. She made the book disappeared and rested for awhile.

At Kaito's mansion, a portal once more appeared in Kaito's painting. Then, Conan and Kaito got out of it and landed on the floor safely.

Kaito, who was sleeping on Conan's back, woke up. He opened his eyes and stood up. But, he suddenly fell on Conan and Conan was sandwiched.

Kaito quickly stood up after he realized that he sandwiched Conan.

"C-Conan-kun!" he stammered. "A-Are you alright!?"

He quickly lifted the boy and dashed to his room. As he got inside his room, he quickly putted the boy on his bed and Kaito sat on the chair beside the bed.

He watched the boy worriedly, because he squashed him, of course. Also, Conan was the one who helped him get out of the painting when he suddenly collapsed because he was too tired to move. He stared the boy quietly, with drowsy eyes.

He putted his right elbow on the bed cushion and rested his chin on his hand. But, he didn't stop looking at the sleeping boy.

When he was about to look at boy's face closer, someone pulled him on his shirt's collar. Before Kaito knew it, his lips touched the boy's lips.

When they break apart, the artist was surprised when he found out that Conan was awake. He smiled at the boy and the boy smiled back.

"You naughty, little boy," the artist mocked the boy. "You're such a cheater."

"Ba'aro!" Conan said sarcastically. "You always get to kiss me first. Now, I just took my revenge."

The artist laughed. "Yeah, yeah! I got it. Sorry about that."

Then, Kaito noticed that the boy's face changed. It turned into a worried one.

"W-What is it, Conan-kun?" the artist asked.

"N-Nothing much." the boy answered. "It's because of the witch."

"The witch?"

"Yeah. She told me that you always asks some love advice from her."

"Eh...? Did she?"

"Y-Yeah. Why is that?"

"Well, you know that I don't usually get along with you because you're a detective-minded person while I'm an art-minded person. And I know that you don't usually have the heart of an artist. That's why I asks some advice from the witch."

"I see..."

Silence occurred for a few seconds but, Conan broke it.

"K-Kaito-nii chan," he began. "There's also another thing the witch told me."

"Hmm...? What is it?" Kaito asked wonderingly.

"She said that...she used all of her charms and spells so that you will fall in love with her."

"D-Did she said that?"

"Yeah..."

Before answering, Kaito thought to himself with an annoyed grin.

"That damn witch!" he thought. "I knew it I shouldn't paint her! But, that damn Akako just insisted me anyway or else she'll kill me with one of her spells again."

Then, the artist looked at Conan.

"S-So...? W-What's the problem, Conan-kun?" the artist stammered.

"W-Well, she said that, there's one thing you always say to her whenever the spells and charms didn't work on you. "

"Eh!? W-What is that...?"

" 'I like Conan-kun more than you.'."

The boy paused when he cried. Then, he lowered his head, not looking at Kaito.

"Why...?" he said in his deep, adult-like voice. "Why do you always say that? Why do yo always like-no,-love me!?"

Then, the boy looked at Kaito with angry but, teary eyes.

"Answer me, Kaito-nii chan!" the boy shouted.

The artist was surprised about this. Then, he smiled and patted the boy's head to calm him down.

"Because I made a promise to myself and to your painting." Kaito answered with a smile.

"A...promise?" the boy repeated.

Kaito pointed at the painting and Conan looked at it.

"Oh, I forgot!" Kaito said. "You can't see it very well without your glasses, do you?"

Conan was surprised. He didn't really wore that glasses and left it at the room for purpose in order to know Kaito his sudden disappearance.

Then, as Kaito handed the glasses to the boy, the boy took it and wore it.

"But still," the boy said. "I can't see it from here."

Kaito smiled. "Then, why don't you go to have a closer look. Just, don't touch the painting again."

"Yeah, right."

Conan jumped out of the bed and approached the painting hanging on the wall. Then, he noticed that there's another gold tablet right beside the painting.

This is what the boy read:

_This boy in the painting  
__Is the only person that I'll love  
__Forever and ever,  
__That's my promise_

_-Kaito Kuroba_

Conan was surprised about it. He looked at the artist who was sitting on the chair beside the bed, smiling at him. The boy smiled back and dashed at the artist and jumped on him.

As the boy landed on the artist, the artist fell on the bed's cushion and he hugged the boy tenderly. The boy hugged him back.

The boy and the artist looked at each other and kissed.

"I love you, Kaito-nii chan."

"I love you, too, Conan-kun."

And that was the end of the story.

THE END

* * *

**(Finally, all done! By the way people, the extra chapter of 'The Strange Threatening Letter' ('The Talk') is about to be done! To those who are reading it, thank you very much! Also, thank you for reading this one hell of a story.)  
(Q: Why did I said that 'Irene Adler' (Aoko) is blue-haired?)  
(A: Aoko's name. 'Ao' is the short term for 'Aoi' which means 'blue'. I was planning to say that she is black-haired but her name really bothers me so, I had no choice but to say that she is 'blue-haired'.)  
(RFF. Review, Favorite, Follow)**

**/\/\  
(==) - (My signature. Yeah, yeah. I know, I know, it's girlish but, I had no choice.)  
(0 0)  
**


End file.
